LeoxHazel my misstake
by imawesomelikethat
Summary: it's about when Hazel and Leo fall in love and it's my first story so hope you like it.v this is like when there 18 k so dont judge


_**Greek**_

_**Roman**_

_**Aphrodite**_

_**Venus**_

_**Apollo**_

_**Apollo**_

_**Ares**_

_**Mars**_

_**Artemis**_

_**Diana**_

_**Athena**_

_**Minerva**_

_**Demeter**_

_**Ceres**_

_**Hades**_

_**Pluto [conventionally or for a trivia question, but really Pluto, a god of wealth, is the equivalent of a god of wealth called Dis]**_

_**Hephaestus**_

_**Vulcan**_

_**Hera**_

_**Juno**_

_**Hermes**_

_**Mercury**_

_**Hestia**_

_**Vesta**_

_**Kronos**_

_**Saturn**_

_**Persephone**_

_**Proserpina**_

_**Poseidon**_

_**Neptune**_

_**Zeus**_

_**Jupiter**_

_**Minor Gods**_  
><em><strong>with Greek or English name on the left and Latin on the right<strong>_

_**Erinyes / Eumenides (Furies / Kindly Ones)**_

_**Dirae / Furiae**_

_**Eris**_

_**Discordia**_

_**Eros**_

_**Cupid**_

_**Moirai**_  
><em><strong>(Fates)<strong>_

_**Moirae / Parcae**_

_**Charites**_  
><em><strong>(Graces)<strong>_

_**Gratiae**_

_**Helios**_

_**Sol**_

_**Horai**_  
><em><strong>(Seasons)<strong>_

_**Horae**_

_**Pan**_

_**Faunus**_

_**Tyche**_

_**Fortuna**_

Leo Valdez and Hazel Levesque

Leo's P.O.V

"Well be at Camp Jupiter in about 10 minutes" I yelled

Piper face went a bright red "shut it! I'm right here" she screamed I think her and Jason just had another fight, her face was pale and blotchy.

"Did you and Jason have another fight your face looks blotchy" I knew I said too much because she drew her knife so fast and tried to stab me.

I ran but luckily we were at Camp Jupiter, everyone had all ready left the ship so I ran off and hide behind a guy with a teddy bear. I cried out "please don't kill me" to Piper.

"FINE" she screamed. She looked at the guy with the teddy bear and said in a sarcastic tone "who are you the teddy bear murderer."

I looked closely at the headless teddy bear, WAIT HEADLESS TEDDY BEAR. I screamed and ran behind a mocha color, golden haired girl she's beautiful! I know her from some were.

"Well you seem skittish I'm Haz-."She muttered

"Hazel Levesque" I cut her off.

"And your Sammy am I right" she stuttered

"Yea I mean no I'm L-L-Leo" I spoke in a stuttered tone.

Great I thought rune my chances with the cute girl.

So you like her said a voice in my head.

"No" I said as Piper walked up

"What" she muttered in a hushed tone

"It's sad when you hide be hind ovackotto or whatever and a girl from a daughter of Aphrodite" squealed Piper

1 month later

Hazel's P.O.V

"I'm want to go see if Leo's up yet" I squealed

"Go ahead go visit your boyfriend, hazel but don't make my mistake" Piper said

"I'm not going to have a make-out session gone wrong like you and Jason, does he even know" I pointed out

"W-w-w-well umm no" she croaked

Well after that wonder full conversation I went to the ship to see Leo the door is always locked but he gave me a key. So I walked and ran in to a sleep walking Jason not normal I woke him up he's been weird lately. He looked at me walked to his room two door's away opened the door and passed out definitely not normal.

I scream "HELP, HELP JASON JUST PASSED OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALL!"

The first one there was Leo well he's panicked every time I've screamed

He saw Jason and stalked away. Then Percy came and took him to the infirmary as I ran after Leo. I found him on the beach throwing rocks in the water he looked pissed and well I know this because he was on fire.

"Hey fire boy" I said in a normal tone.

"Oh are your talking to me don't you have super hero to go hit on now" he muttered in a hurtful tone.

"NO BUT IF YOU DON'T WANT ME THEN FINE" I gave him a hurt look and then ran away crying.

He sat for a minute to let it soak in then ran after me I was at my cohort cabin alone. He came to my bed and put his arm around me and muttered "I'm sorry I just thought" I put my head on his shoulder and cry out my worries after a while he said "please stop crying I'm really sorry"

I sniffed and said "I know but sometime life can be really cruel"

He started kissing me, I kissed back but before long we were making out well lets just say I guess I did lied to Piper it kind well I think you get the point.

Leo's P.O.V

Well I had fun but was late for supper now I'm gunna have to deal with Percy, Jason, and Reyna then I got thinking why the hell is there three people in charge. Before me and Hazel went to supper, I woke up with Hazel in my arms and well I yea not gunna get descriptive in a moment like this. So I stayed there until she woke up. She looked at me and kissed me then I realised the ground by me was on fire I quickly put it out.

Me and Hazel sat with Piper, Percy, Jason and Annabeth.

Piper muttered something like "you seem too had have fun" in a hushed tone to Hazel she went a beet red and I'm pretty sure so did I. After me, Hazel, Piper, and Jason went to the beach to watch the sun go down Hazel sat in my lap and lend against my chest. I whispered in her ear "I love you haze I always well"

"I love you too Fire boy" she muttered in my ear.

Not hearing us Piper announced "you seem to have had fun before supper."

"I think I should get some sleep" said Hazel as she got up and walked away.

"HEH fire boy what type of name is that" Jason pointed out.

"Bye" I said as I got up and speed walked away as fast as I could.

I walked in my room I felt clam all the tools I would ever need filled to the roof just enough room for a desk bed and dresser and some room for my self, my own world, my little labyrinth, my man cave.

4 weeks later

Piper P.O.V

I rush to Hazel's cabin she got some one to come and get me. She was on her bed head in her pillow crying her eyes out. I ran over to comfort her.

"Did Leo break up with you, are you hurt." I stuttered

"No" she cried out

"Then what is it what happened" I was so confused now a

She moved her head over to the trash can by her bed and throw up. Then she moaned and started crying again.

"Wait umm what was in the garbage that you just throw up on." I managed.

"Ugghhh worse day ever" she had stopped crying and looked at me "hmm I wonder you should be familiar with it." She croaked

"Ohh shit no oh my gods no no no" I said

"See not good at all" she said

"What's not good" said Leo as he walked in "are you sick"

"Worse" she started crying again

"What why are you crying" Leo murmured confused

"It's okay" I said shakily rubbing her back

"No it's not" she cried "I'm pregnant and I'm stupid and and"

Thud Leo had fallen to the floor in shock.

"And that's my fault to" she just couldn't stop crying.

"I'm gunna go get help and Annabeth well stay with you okay" I stated

Leo's P.O.V

I woke in the infirmary and tried to get up but was to if I got up id be put on bed rest but Percy.

"Where's Hazel" I stuttered

"Umm crying in her bed non-stop" stated Percy

"Well give her shrimp it calm's her down and can I talk to Piper then I'm kind of confused" I muttered

"Okay ill send her in and get Hazel shrimp" he said as he walked out.

Piper walked in with a confused and worried expression.

"W-w-wha-what's going on" I stuttered.

"Well your gunna be a dad, and Hazel is very moody and making her self sick." She stated in a worried tone

Hades walked in and said angrily "you did what to my daughter"

I looked at him almost shit myself got up and ran yelling "SHIT"

I ran in to hazels cabin and she was eating shrimp happily and I ran and hid behind her…..Again. Hades walked in casually and looked at hazel "gods know and see every thing and that boy is gunna pay."

"NO it-it-it's my fault" she stuttered

"Please don't start crying again, I love you haze" I muttered in her ear.

"COME ON and you like him" Hades complained to his daughter "sometime cheese teen love can just been weird"

"Yea I do love Fire boy" she screamed turn around and kissed me, I kissed back did I mention how sweet and soft but perfect her kisses are.

Zeus's

I was walking looking for Hades. He is here on a meeting about his daughter I hope he didn't go and try to find her. I walked up to Aphrodite watching a couple kiss, WAIT THAT'S HAZEL AND LEO AND HADES IS RIGHT THERE PISSED OFF CRAP SHIT THIS IS NOT GOOD.

"WEREARETHEYAPHRODITE" I screamed

"Umm sorry I don't understand you screaming in my flipping ear" she screamed back.

"Were….are…they" I said in a childish way.

"Camp Jupiter her cabin, why" she explained then I ran fast.

When I got there Hades looked like he was going to kill Leo. I ran up to Hades and yelled "Brother I told you to stay in Olympus" I gave him a mad look.

"She's my daughter and that is-is-is his son" he in insulted Leo and his father Hephaestus.

"Umm I'm right here and at lest I'm not in charge of dead people" Leo flip out in and angrily yelled.

After all the yelling hazel had enough she stormed out and yelled "your all so fucking annoying uhhhh just go shut up and get a fucking heart." She screamed.

"Wow and that is why you don't" Leo ran past thinking 'am not staying in the same room with Hades' and I finished my sentence with "with each other"

Hades looked pissed and said "I'm going back to the underworld" he disappeared

1 month and 2 weeks later

Leo's P.O.V

Well I have to smarten up, clean a room up and get prepared. Hazel has started morning sickness (Joy), she hasn't been up set enough to make her self sick, even mood swings (even funnier). We now share a room (had to put all my tools in my spare closet 24x30) and I'm getting use to her father trying to kill me.

"Leo my stomach hurts again" she cried

"Remember it's normal for demigods and we have a meeting with Aphrodite and Apollo" I told her.

I was waiting for her on the bed when I hear a big thump. I quickly got up and ran to her; she was passed out on the floor. I picked her up and put her on the bed and pressed the button to call the infirmary that Zeus gave us. Well waiting I keep saying "please be okay". When they did they had a stretcher and took her to the infirmary. There with tube attached and needles given she woke up.

Hazel muttered "where am I"

"The infirmary" stated piper as she walked in.

"Why" she wondered

"You passed out" I said wary.

"Piper you need to leave" said Apollo and Piper left right away.

"You need to go baby shopping" squealed Aphrodite who was behind Apollo.

"Umm we don't know if it's a boy or a girl" I stated.

Aphrodite squealed "twins…." I blacked out.

Hazel's P.O.V

"Twins" Leo blacked out "boy and a girl"

"LEO" I screamed

The nurse put him on the bed beside me. Aphrodite looked confused and Apollo was in the corner laughing 'jerk' I thought.

Apollo looked angrily "HEY"

"Hey you too stop laughing he just has a soft heart" I stated.

"STOP" screamed Aphrodite

"Stop what" Leo asked wondering "wait is it the next day"

"LOL no and were going baby shopping if you like it or else" threatened Aphrodite.

"Can Frank or Piper come" I ask

Later in the day.

"So Piper couldn't come so frank is here" I stated

Well at lunch a giant and a dragon attacked us, ohh I forgot there was also a gorgon.

Flash back

"Hazel stay here" said Leo and Frank at the same time.

"NO" I SCREAMED

"Yes you well hazel because you're pregnant" screamed Aphrodite back.

Frank change in to a dragon killed the dragon, Leo burned the gorgon to shit and they were all fighting to kill the giant.

Frank changed back to himself then to a gorgon not his style but good fighter. Just after they were about to kill the giant it hit frank in the side you could tell it shattered his ribs on his right side maybe the hole right side frank was gasping for air.

"Leo don't stop fighting" yelled Aphrodite I was crying luckily there was a jewellery store near by I used the jewellery single handed to kill the giant one touch and out Aphrodite quickly stabbed the giant they only die if a demigod and god both kill it. We all ran over to Frank balling my eyes out, he's my best friend I can't let him die I cried "don't die, don't die frank please don't die".

"I wish Apollo came with us I'm so sorry" cried Aphrodite.

"Come on….you can…..live without…..me, just…..always….remember…m" franks eyes closed but didn't open.

"If you had let me fight none of this would have happened" I couldn't stop crying

"Well frank didn't want you to fight and that means he cared about your and Leo's baby" stated Aphrodite

"Wait if Nico can bring you back then can he get Frank back" Leo wondered

"No" I said in a small voice we'd need a trade.

End of flash back

So I've been depressed then I though maybe I'd be able to trade one of my unborn babies. I summoned my dad, Hades.

"Dad can I trade one of my babies for Frank?" I asked.

"No they have a future that we all depend on so you can do anything reckless or that well hurt you or the babies" then he turned around and disappeared.

At supper I when to the stables to get Arion but he could tell I was gunna do something reckless. So he wouldn't let me ride him, so I though everyone is eating so I stole the ship and it had easy basic controls so it was easier to steal. I was going to Hollywood going to the underworld to get frank back if it kills me doing it.

Leo's P.O.V

"I went to the ship to look for Hazel and well it wasn't there and she's gone" yelled Jason as he ran in to the her cabin just as I was about to leave

"WHAT" I screamed

"She cant the prophecy must be fulfilled" he said really fast

"What prophecy" I screamed

"A Greek and Roman,

Woman and man,

Shall have a daughter,

Full of laughter,

And a son,

That rises with the sun,

When they reach ten

The war of fercten,

Well begin,

The world well rises with one,

Or fall with one. That one" he said

"How do you know it means me and Hazel" I was scared now 26 years old and I'll have a ten year old son or daughter die right in front of me.

"It's called the Daughter of Pluto and son of Hephaestus" he muttered

"We need to find Hazel and I'm not ready to see my son or daughter die in front of me" I said shyly I got Arion who was ready to find Hazel. When we found the ship it was ready to stop Hazel must be hungry. When she stopped me and Jason basically tackled her back in and locked her in mine and her room with food and water.

"Hey let me out" she screamed

"Sorry can't your trying to go to the underworld and almost kill yourself doing it" I said angrily

"Well it's your fault for making the controls so easy" she yelled back

"WOOOOW those controls are so confusing only a fire user like Leo and his dad understand them" stated Jason

"WAIT YOU UNDERSTAND THEM" I said surprised

She was pissed off and she was on fire. I panicked and opened the door and throw a glass of water on her she looked so much Angier. Jason stared in shock.

"WHY DID YOU THROW WATER ON ME" she flipped out and was screaming and yelling.

"You were on fire" I said gingerly

"WHAT" she screamed again

"Fire and all metal floating now" I said scared

She started crying again and the fire went out and the metal fell. She cried and cried well saying "I'm so stupid I'm so stupid it's all my fault I hate my life"

"Hey I'm not that ugly am I" I said

"What just happened" asked Jason


End file.
